Tentacool
(episode opens) *Ash: Blue skies. *Brock: White clouds. *Misty: And sea as far as you can see. *Ben: Aside from that construction site over yonder, isn't it beautiful? *Mio: Well, we'd get to see some of it if we had gotten aboard a ship to take us off the island. *Ash: (groans) You're right, Mio. I wish that ship could take us off this island. *Narrator: We find our heroes stranded at Porta Vista, the only town on the island with ferries to the mainland. It seems our friends have missed the boat, it'll be a long three hours until the next faerie. *Ben: We might as well make the best of our situation, I mean, this was my home for a while during a summer in my youth. *Ash: (V.O.) Tentacool and Tentacruel! *(Pikachu soon spots something in the water) *Pikachu: Pika! Chu! Chu! ("Golly! Look! Look!") *Misty: Oh, look! It's a Horsea! How cute! *Ash: Huh? Where? *Ben: There it is! (points it out) *Ash: Hey! I'll just get Dexter to tell me about it. (gets Dexter out) *Dexter: Horsea, a Dragon Pokemon. In this unique Pokemon species, thousands of eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself. *Ben: Just like a seahorse! *Brock: It looks like it's injured! *Ash: Huh? *(Brock was right, the Horsea had what looked like a black eye) *Misty: And there's no Pokemon Center around here. *Mio: I know! (gets out a Pokeball) Come on out, Seasea! *(Seasea materializes, but soon, Horsea squirts out some ink to make the shapes of two Pokemon that look very familiar to Misty and Ben) *Ash: It's saying something. *Mio: We have to try to take care of its wounds first. Seasea, help Misty capture that Horsea. *Seasea: Dooo, Dooo doo! ("Right, let's do it!") *(but before anything can be done, an explosion is heard and felt. Our heroes turn and see a boat going up in flames) *Ben: (in thought) I know it ain't a Wailmer or Wailord, but... (aloud) Thar she blows! *Brock: Oh no! The boat! *Ben: And the sailors are abandoning ship! *Sailor: Look out! *Ash: I wonder what's happening! *Mio: Other than the obvious fact that the boat just exploded?! *Misty: We gotta act fast! My water Pokemon can help those people! Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, go! *Liam: Poliwag, Fearow, help them out! *Mio: You too, Seasea! *Mugi: Finneon, let's go! *Azusa: You too, Ton-chan II. *(all Pokemon materialize) *Ben: Alright, sea patrol, move out and look for sinkers! *(all the Pokemon head to the scene of the disaster) *Nodoka Manabe: I didn't know you could do that! *Misty: Don't just stand there! Go look for a boat to help them! *Ben: Misty's right! Lives are at stake! *Everyone: Right! (head off to find a boat) *(out on the water, the Pokemon save the sailors just as our heroes find a boat to get them to land) *Misty: This way! Carry them all to our boat! *(meanwhile, as the rescue goes on, the Horsea from earlier looks on from under the pier) *Ben: Are you alright, man? I'm Agent Ben of the PDU. (shows badge) We saw your boat go up in an explosion, what happened? *Sailor: It's terrible! Terrible! *Ben: Well, he's alive, but I don't think he can move! *Ash: He looks like he's paralyzed. *Fearow: Fear fear fear fear! ("It was an attack!") *Liam: What's up, Fearow? *Fearow: Fear fear fear fear Row Row! ("It has to be the work of a Water type Pokemon!") *Yui: Translate to us, Azu-nyan? What's Fearow saying? *Azusa: Fearow is saying that it has to be the work of a water type Pokemon. *Ben: The most likely cause of this, but the question is which Pokemon was it? *Brock: Yeah, what happened to you out there? *Sailor: The boss! I gotta tell the boss what happened! *(As the boat speeds to land, down in the ocean, unknown creatures gather. Later, our heroes meet the boss of the sailors who were attacked) *???: I'm the boss! Nastina! *(everyone seems shocked because Nastina looks very similar to someone they met previously) *Ben: Nastina? (in thought) Could she be related to Brutella? *Azusa: Doesn't she seem familiar? *Liam: Indeed she does. Like we saw someone who looks like her but with a different name. *Nastina: I understand that you helped save the men on my ship. Thank you very much! (laughs) *Ash: You're very welcome. I wonder if you could give us a ride to the mainland. *Ben: You see, ma'am, we wound up on Porta Vista after a long adventure involving a shipwreck and some Gyarados, and now we're trying to get off the island so we can resume our journey. *Nastina: You don't think you're gonna get away that fast, do ya?! No till you see my new resort! *Ash: Resort? *Nastina: It's not finished, but it'll be spectacular! The world's biggest luxury resort! *Ben: You mean that construction site we saw before the explosion? *Misty: Is that it out on the ocean? *Nastina: That's just part of it, but yes. That's it! That's Nastina's Paradise! A super luxury hotel, the hotel to end all hotels! It'll have hundreds of luxurious suites, surrounded by the world's most beautiful coral reef! But only if those Tentacool stop interfering with construction. *Misty: The Tentacool? *Ben: (in thought) So that's what Fearow meant by a water Pokemon being responsible for the attack! *Brock: I get it! The Tentacool paralyzed your sailors. *Nastina: Because of those Tentacool, all the tourists have been staying away from here! I don't know why such despicable creatures even exist! *Ben: (in thought) Why would she call Tentacool despicable? They wouldn't attack humans without a good reason. What if.. what if the coral reef is their home and the construction is disturbing their peace and tranquility? *Misty: Did you say despicable?! *Nastina: They're disgusting! You can't even eat them! And they're hurting my profits! (stamps the ground with her cane) I was hoping the lot of you might be able to help me take care of my little problem. Do you have the skills to handle a Tentacool extermination project? *(everyone was confused by what Nastina said) *Nastina: Of course.. (her servants pull back a curtain to reveal a banquet) I'll pay you well! *(Ash, Brock, Yui, and Ritsu are amazed by the "payment" Nastina was offering, but Misty wasn't swayed) *Nastina: If you succeed, you'll get world class all you can eat luxury dinners for one year.. (her servants pull back another curtain) one million dollars in cash, and vouchers for free stays at the hotel! *Ash: Yeah! (runs for the bounty only for the curtain to close on him) *Nastina: First, you have to exterminate the Tentacool. Every last one! Then I'll pay the reward. *Ben: (in thought) Using us to kill who knows how many Tentacool so she can build her resort? (aloud) But ma'am, I'm a member of the PDU. I can't turn on my duty! My motto, as is the motto of the entire PDU, is "to serve and protect both people and Pokemon". And I just can't take the job. *Azusa: (in thought) I have a feeling its a trap. *Mio: (in thought) She's trying to bribe us into doing her dirty work. *Mugi: (in thought) And hurt all those Pokemon *Van-Lily: Nil? ("What?") *Misty: That's disgusting! *(Nastina is sent flying into her servants as our heroes follow an angry Misty) *Ash: Misty! *Ben: Sorry, Miss Nastina, but we can't take the job. Good day. *Nastina: (growls) There's a girl who can't be bought! *(Nastina is then frozen solid by Van-Lily's Icy Wind) *Van-Lily: (snootily turns away from Nastina) Nil. ("There") *(outside) *Ash: Hey, wait up! *Brock: What are you so mad about? *Ben: I think I know the reason. *Misty: Doesn't that old woman make you sick? *Ash: Well, she's not really my type, but.. *Mio: She wasn't talking about her looks, dummy! *Misty: Mio's right! She wants to destroy the Tentacool! *Ash & Brock: Huh? *Ben: You heard her, boys. And that's exactly why we turned her offer down. I couldn't stand hurting an entire school of Tentacool just for the sake of the development of a resort. Right, Misty? *Misty: Right, Ben. And they're all so cute. *Ash: (gets out Dexter) They're cute? *Dexter: Tentacool, a jellyfish Pokemon. 99% of its body is made up of water. *Ben: True, which is what Nastina meant by "you can't even eat them", and the remaining 1% contains the organ that makes its poison. *Ash: Ugly. *Brock: I guess ugly is in the eye of the beholder. *Ben: Right. But just wait until you see it's evolved form, it's a real doozy. *Misty: If the Tentacool are attacking humans, then there must be a very good reason for it! *Ben: That's what I was thinking when Nastina told us her "problem". *Ash: Do you really think so? *Liam: Now's not the time to be thinking of all that food and money, Ash! *Misty: Of course! Tentacool are so squishy and nice when you hold them, and they call the pretty red spot on their head the ruby of the sea. *Ben: I've heard many a person talk about the Tentacool's ruby of the sea. *Brock: Who calls it that? *Ben: Only every sailor who's ever sighted a Tentacool, including my grandfather. *Ash: When you talk about water Pokemon, it's like you get a different personality. *Liam: I've noticed that, too. *Misty: I don't understand why you can't see their charm. Water Pokemon are so beautiful and have such depth, (sigh) like that Horsea we saw. It was a talented artist. *Ash: Art? You mean that ink it spit out of its mouth? *Ben: That's what she meant. An artist, you say, Misty? Well, I'd more likely say it was telling us about the situation before we even met Nastina. *(We cut to Pikachu and Chupy, relaxing in a small pool with the Horsea from earlier as the others come running) *Misty: Horsea! *(The little Horsea looks happy to see Misty again) *Misty: How do you feel? Are you okay? *Ben: The little one looks happy and healthy to me. *Brock: The Super Potion seems to be working. *Liam: Good thing we had some extra. *Misty: (picks up Horsea and hugs it) Thank goodness. *Ritsu: It seems like Chupy and Horsea are really getting to know each other. *Ash: Yeah, they're really communicating. *(Horsea soon sounds and looks worried) *Misty: Huh? What is it? What are you trying to say? *Ben: The little fella looks worried. *Ash: Say, didn't that picture it drew look like a Tentacool? *Nodoka Manabe: It did, but there was also another picture next to it. *Brock: Maybe it was telling us about the Tentacool, and why that ship was sunk. *Ben: I figured. It was a warning of some sort. (in thought) But what that other picture was is the question. *Misty: Is that right, Horsea? *(Horsea nods, but soon, Nastina's voice is heard over the announcement system) *Nastina: Citizens of Porta Vista, listen up! *Ash: Nastina! *Ben: Looks like she's going to the next level with her problem, hiring some of the citizens of the island to help her. (in thought) Better inform the PDU HQ about this. *Nastina: Effective immediately, I am recruiting volunteers to exterminate the Tentacool terrorizing our town. *Misty: Exterminate!? *Nastina (in her office): I will award one million dollars to anyone who can exterminate the Tentacool. Isn't Nastina generous? *Ben: (in thought) You call killing hundreds if not thousands of innocent Pokemon in exchange for money generosity? (aloud) I've informed the PDU office about this, and a unit is being dispatched as we speak. *Brock: She'll do anything to destroy them! *Nastina: Anyone who wants money, I mean, wants to help the development of our town, come to the yacht harbor immediately! *Misty: She expects to get people to destroy the Tentacool for money? Ridiculous! *Ben: I wouldn't be too sure, money is the ultimate motivator to some. (looks ahead when he and the gang hears something) And it looks like that theory proves to be true! Look! *(sure enough, a crowd of people comes stampeding through the streets) *Ash: It's not ridiculous to them! *Mugi: Oh my! *Mio: Look out! *(some of the gang gets out of the way along with Horsea, but Ash, Misty, and Brock end up getting trampled as the crowd of people gather around a tank piloted by Nastina) *Nastina: Alright! Which one of you is going to win the one million dollar reward? *Ben: (in thought) I got to stop the before there's any trouble! *(however, before Ben can act, a suction cup rose hits the tank's main weapon, signaling the arrival of three familiar foes) *Nastina: Huh? *(Ash manages to get a view of the action as Team Rocket makes their entrance) *Nastina: Who is that? *Ben: (in thought) Not these three goofball criminals again! *Jessie: Prepare for trouble. *James: Make it double. *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! *James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight. *Meowth: Meowth! That's right! *Nastina: Hey! They got a lot of spunk! *Ash: That's a new definition of spunk. *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("You're telling me!") *Yui: We have to stop Team Rocket. (gets out a Pokeball) Huggy, I choose you! *(Huggy materializes) *Yui: I always wanted to say that! *Ben: Wait, Yui. Let's see just what Team Rocket has planned first before we make our move. *Yui: Okay, Ben. But I wanted to get Team Rocket out of the way. *Jessie: Look at that hair! *James: Disaster! *(Nastina fires a bazooka at Team Rocket) *Nastina: I don't need your beauty tips! I need to get rid of Tentacool! *Jessie: It's a very distinctive style, just don't shoot! *Meowth: You mean, di-stink-tive. *Jessie: We are terribly sorry. *James: Yes, very sorry. Please, leave your little Tentacool extermination project to Team Rocket. *Nastina: (chuckles) This crew might just pull it off. *Ben: (in thought) I had a feeling Team Rocket would stick their noses into this. *Jessie: We sure will, Nastina. *Nastina: Sounds good. If you exterminate the Tentacool completely, the million bucks is yours! Isn't Nastina generous? *Jessie: Yes, we heard you the first time. *Meowth: Just get the dough ready for us. *(Team Rocket speeds off on their boat) *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("Well, that's great.") *Misty: They're disrespecting the ocean. *Ash: Huh? *Ben: Team Rocket and Nastina are disrespecting the mighty ocean and the creatures that inhabit it, both fish and Pokemon. *(out on the water) *Team Rocket: (laughs) *Meowth: We're gonna make a million! *Jessie: Just for getting rid of some jellyfish. *James: And it's going to be so easy with our.. *Team Rocket: Super secret Stun Sauce! *Jessie: We'll just pull it into the ocean and all over the Tentacool. *Meowth: Then we'll catch them, and open up a fish market! *James: And we'll make even more money! *Jessie: There's nothing like making money. *(as Team Rocket fantasizes, their boat suddenly stops and goes backwards) *Jessie: What? *Meowth: Why are we going back? *(James looks down and sees why, an army of Tentacool are surrounding them) *James: T.. T.. T.. *Team Rocket: TENTACOOL!!! *(on shore, everyone looks out and sees all the Tentacool lighting up their rubies) *Ash: All of those things are Tentacool?! *Ben: Better believe it! And there seems to be an army of a million of them! *(back on the water) *Meowth: Dump the Stun Sauce! Dump the Stun Sauce! *Jessie: We don't have enough of it! *James: There must be ten thousand of them! *(a Tentacool fires a beam from it's ruby and destroys Team Rocket's boat, flinging them into the air along with their Stun Sauce barrel, which lands on the Tentacool that attacked, causing it to glow white and grow enormous) *Heroes: (panic) *Jessie: (screams) We supersized it! *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Horsea! *(Back to the show) *(the giant Pokemon, Tentacruel, wraps it's tentacles around the construction site) *Mugi: It evolved into a large Tentacruel. *Brock: This is impossible! Even at it's greatest height, Tentacruel shouldn't be more than seven feet tall! *Ritsu: Well it looks seven STORIES tall, now! *(Ash gets out Dexter) *Dexter: Tentacruel, a jellyfish Pokemon, the evolved form of Tentacool. It's numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as the gangster of the sea. *Yui: The gangster of the sea?! That must be the gang leader, right Azu-nyan? *Azusa: Yeah, and a giant one, too! *Ben: And that thing has eighty tentacles total! *Snowbelle: Purr. ("Wow.") *Huggy: Sliggoo goo? ("What'll we do?") *Misty: Oh no! Tentacruel's in trouble! *Ben: I don't think that Tentacruel is in trouble, I think it's CAUSING the trouble! it's destroying the construction site and endangering the lives of the construction workers! *Nastina: How dare that thing crush my hotel! Commence fire! *(the tank fires, along with Nastina's bazooka wielding servants. However, the shells just bounce off of Tentacruel's body while also gaining its attention) *Nastina: (growls) Leave my hotel alone! *(soon, the army of Tentacool make their way onto the shore and invade the city, terrifying Nastina and paralyzing her servants) *Ben: Oh no! It's an invasion! (gets out radio) PDU HQ, this is Agent Ben! The situation I informed you of here at Porta Vista has turned into a code red alert! Repeat, CODE RED ALERT! Tentacool are attacking Porta Vista, led by a giant Tentacruel, we need extra agents here, on the double! *Radio dispatcher: Affirmative, back up is on its way. In the meantime, get as many people as you can to safety. *Ben: Roger! *(As the Tentacool march, the giant Tentacruel charges to the shore) *Ben: This is an all hands on deck job! Let's go, team! *(Cinder, Forearms, Rocky, and Pixie materialize) *Ben: Alright, everyone. This is a code red alert, this is not a drill! That giant Tentacruel and its Tentacool army are invading Porta Vista in response to the disruption of their home in the sea. Until the PDU backup I requested arrives here, it's up to us to get as many people to safety as we can. We'll meet at the most popular attraction in Porta Vista, the Ocean View Lookout! (points to the building on the top of a hill) Now move out, team! And leave no one behind! *(the Pokemon split up and start searching for people to rescue) *Misty: We gotta try to protect Tentacruel! *Ash: But there's gonna be a tidal wave! *Ben: Ash's right, Misty! There's no time for that! As a PDU agent, I have to get you and the others to safety! Now, move! *(sure enough, with Tentacruel's arrival, a tidal wave forms and strikes the city, washing Team Rocket onto a pole on top of a building) *Jessie: Oh, thank badness, we survived! *James: We're high, and dry! *Jessie: It's a good thing we grabbed on to this pole. It should be safe to climb down, now. *(Jessie and James look down and notice that they're several stories up) *Jessie and James: (scream) Help! *(down on the ground, Tentacruel goes on a rampage, throwing the steel structure of Nastina's hotel at the amusement park she constructed as part of her resort) *Nastina: Oh! It's a good thing I just got that insured! (gets out a gun and starts firing) That's the last straw, Tentacruel! I'm coming after ya! *(but before Nastina or her servants can do anything, a wave washes them away. Meanwhile, our heroes have made it to Ocean View Lookout) *Ben: Good thing we got everyone off the streets, thanks team. *(all of Ben's Pokemon nod) *Brock: So this is what that Horsea was trying to warn us about earlier! *Ben: Yeah, but it's a good thing we took action when we did. Now, I'm gonna inform the PDU about the main person who perpetrated the situation in the first place. Sending out an all points bulletin on Nastina, now! (in thought) Who knows? Maybe Nastina will get arrested as well since I did give the PDU the lowdown on her and Team Rocket's affiliation during the day of Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest. *Misty: I don't understand! Why would they do such a thing? Now everyone will be against them! *Ben: A Pokemon retaliation can be devastating. *(Outside and in the city, a Tentacool fires a beam from its ruby and destroys part of a building, more follow suit as the giant Tentacruel swims through the flooded city, observing the damage) *Ash: Pikachu, do something! *Mio: What can Pikachu do against a seven story tall Tentacruel and its Tentacool army? *(As Mio speaks, the Tentacruel smashes one of its tentacles into the side of a building) *Ash: You're right. There's no way Pikachu could battle against something that big. *Misty: Just leave this to me! *Ben: Misty! What are you thinking?! *Brock: Wait! Up there! *(Sure enough, Brock spots Meowth in one of Tentacruel's tentacles, as do Jessie and James) *Jessie: It's Meowth! *James: Meowth has abandoned us! Oh, it's a Tentacruel world. *Jessie: No time for drama, let's get out of here! *(next thing they know, a wave knocks them off the pole. Meanwhile, a Tentacool latches onto Meowth's head so it can communicate a message to the citizens of Porta Vista) *Tentacool (talking through Meowth): We are Tentacool and Tentacruel. Hear us now. *(As Meowth is talking, Tentacruel smashes its tentacle into another building) *Tentacool (talking through Meowth): Humans have destroyed our ocean home, and now we will have our revenge. *(three to five more Tentacool fire their beams at a building) *Ash: (gasp) *Brock: Tentacruel is having a Tentacool use Meowth as a puppet! *Ben: Just as I feared. It really is a Pokemon retaliation attack. *Tentacool (talking through Meowth): Now we will begin to destroy your world, your home, as you have so cruelly tried to destroy ours. And not one of you has the right to complain about it. *Ash: Their homes must have been where that hotel's being built. *Brock: That's right! The coral reef! *Ben: Again, just as I feared. *Misty: (gasp) (she soon remembers the picture Horsea drew, realizing it truly was a warning about the attack) That's exactly what Horsea was trying to tell us! I should have understood what it was trying to say. And I call myself a water Pokemon trainer. *Ben: Look out! Incoming tentacle! *(sure enough, Tentacruel's tentacle smashes through the observatory of Ocean View Lookout. Soon, Horsea gets Tentacruel's attention and tries to reason with it) *Tentacool (talking through Meowth): It's too late, Horsea. No matter what you think, we cannot turn away. We must teach humans the pain of having homes destroyed. *Horsea: (nods its head no) Horsea eeea eeea! *Tentacool (talking through Meowth): A spineless attitude like yours will only allow humans to be more cruel and inconsiderate in the future. *Horsea: Horsea! ("You're the spineless ones!") *Tentacool (talking through Meowth): So you say we're the spineless ones!? For that, you must be punished! *(Tentacruel smacks one of its tentacles at the water where Horsea was as it leaped in fear, sending it flying) *Misty: Horsea! *Ash: (gets out a Pokeball) Grab it, Pidgeotto! *Ben: We need an air rescue! Now! *(Pidgeotto materializes and catches Horsea in its talons, bringing it to the Ocean View building and into Misty's arms safely) *Ash: Good work, Pidgeotto! *Ben: What an air rescue! *(Horsea looked hurt after Tentacruel's attack) *Misty: I'm sorry, Horsea. You gotten beaten up, and you did it all for us humans. Thank you. *Horsea: (weakly) Horsea ("You're welcome") *Yui: (teary eyed) Poor Horsea... *(Yui's face became a determined and brave, and rushed off in a hurry with Huggy following her) *Azusa: Yui-senpai, stop! What do you think you're doing? Don't try to be a hero. *Yui: (determined) I know that, Azu-nyan, but I have to try! *Huggy: (terrified) Goooo! *Mugi: Yui! *Mio: What are you thinking? *Ritsu: Yui, don't do this! *Yui: I have to do this, for Horsea! *Ui: Big sis, watch out for that- *(Yui wasn't looking where she going, she didn't know that the cliff was a dead end to the flooded street below) *Yui: (in thought) Crud. *(Yui was about to fall off the edge, causing our heroes to panic) *Huggy: Sliggoo, Goo! ("Yui, no!") *Ui: (terrified for her sister's safety) Big sis!! *(everyone is terrified that Yui will fall) *Nodoka Manabe: (shocked) Huggy, wait! *(Huggy ran to try and catch Yui, as he went from a horrified expression, to a serious and determined expression, he summoned a large rainstorm) *Huggy: Sliggoo goo, Sliggoo! ("Hold on, Yui, I'm coming!") *Liam: (confused) Rain?! *Ben: What's with the weather change? *(Huggy was still charging in full stamina to try to catch Yui, until it began to glow white, which caught Yui's attention) *Yui: (in thought) Huggy? *(Back to Ben's group with Ash) *Azusa: (amazed) No way! *Liam: (in shock) I.....can't believe it! *(the light fades to reveal a new Pokemon) *Huggy: GOOOOOO DRAAAA! *(Huggy grabs Yui just in time it with its antennas and lifted her to safety) *Yui: (opened her eyes) Huh? *(Yui found herself being saved by a large Barney looking dragon who caught her by its antennas) *Huggy: Goooo, Goodra! ("I gotcha, Yui!") *Yui: (surprised) Huggy? Did you just...? *Huggy: Goo! Goodra! ("Yup! I evolved!") *(Huggy pulls Yui back up to safety) *Liam: (amazed) It evolved into a Goodra, a pseudo-legendary Pokemon! *Azusa: (shocked and excited) Incredible! And it saved Yui-senpai. *(Azusa analyzed it on her Pokedex, as Goodra headed towards the group) *Dexter: Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra has an extremely friendly personality. As a sign of affection, it has a habit of hugging its Trainer, covering them in slime. But if its left alone, it cries gooey tears. *Huggy: Goo Goodra, Dra! ("I'll protect you, Yui") *(Huggy shot a meteor to the sky which became more showers of meteors to strike Tentracruel) *Yui: Is that a new move? *Liam: Color me surprised! That's Draco Meteor! *Ben: A pretty powerful attack, but fruitless against a giant Tentacruel. *(Pikachu jumps on top of Ash's head) *Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pika! ("Let me at em! Let me at em! Let me at em!") *Ash: You wanna try your luck? *Pikachu: Chu. ("Yes.") *Ben: Pretty gutsy, Pikachu. But best of luck in your efforts. *Ash: Alright, full power attack, now! Squirtle! (Squirtle gets sent out) Bulbasaur! (Bulbasaur also gets sent out) Butterfree! (Butterfree also gets sent out) Pidgeotto! (Pidgeotto gets sent out as well) *Ben: I get it, a combined aerial assault! *Misty: Starmie! (Starmie is sent out) Staryu! (Staryu is also sent out) And Goldeen! (Goldeen is sent out as well) *Brock: Get ready, Zubat! (Zubat is sent out) *Liam: Go get 'em, Fearow! *Ritsu: Chupy, Rapture, *Mugi: Van-Lily. *Mio: Nana. *Ui: Skyler, *(And so, with Pikachu flying on Pidgeotto's back, Zubat carrying Squirtle, and Bulbasaur hanging on to Butterfree with its Vine Whip, the assault team flies into battle, avoiding the Tentacool's attacks and fighting them off with electrical power) *Ash: Hey, Pikachu! Don't let the Tentacool get any closer to us! Send them back to the sea! *(Along with Pikachu's electrical attacks, the other Pokemon also use their own power to drive the Tentacool army back to the ocean while the humans up top cheer them on) *Ash: Huh? Hey, where's Misty? *Ui: And Yui and Huggy? *Ben: I don't know. Wait, you don't think they went down there, do you?! *Tentacool (talking through Meowth): You are all Pokemon! Why are you battling to save the destructive humans? *(Tentacruel swats some of the Pokemon with its tentacles. Meanwhile, Misty and Yui are seen climbing to the top of something, Huggy was helping Yui keep her balance) *Brock: Zubat! *Ash: Squirtle! *(the Light Music Club's Pokemon charge in) *Ritsu: Attract, Chupy. *(Chupy tries to use Attract but the attack was swatted away, it swats Chupy and Rapture as well.) *Ritsu: Chupy, no!! *Azusa: Poor Rapture didn't stand a chance. *(then Van-Lily gets swatted out of the sky) *Mugi: Oh no, Van-Lily! *(followed by Skyler) *Ui: Skyler! *(and then Fearow and Nana) *Liam: (shocked) Ah, Fearow, no!! *Mio: (also shocked) Nana!! *(All of them were either down on the ground or swirly eyed) *Tentacool (talking through Meowth): Though you are all Pokemon, if you take the humans' side, you are our enemy! *Azusa: (in disbelief) Tentacruel took them all out with just one attack! *Jun: (shocked) It's just too strong! *(Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Liam, Ui pulled their Pokeballs out) *Ritsu: Chupy, Rapture, return! *Mugi: Van-Lily, return! *Ui: Skyler, return! *Mio: Nana, return! *Liam: Fearow, return! *(They were all recalled back to their Pokeballs) *(Pidgeotto and Pikachu fly into Tentacruel's view) *Pikachu: Pika! Pika Pikachu! Pikachu! Pika! *(Tentacruel turns to speak with Pikachu, to everyone's shock) *Brock: Pikachu's reasoning with it?! *Ben: Horsea tried that already! *Ash: I'm counting on you, Pikachu! *Liam: We all are! *Pikachu: Pika Pika! Chu! Pikachu! *(Tentacruel continues speaking with Pikachu, possibly meaning that Pikachu is reasoning and discussing negotiations with it) *Pikachu: Chu! Pika! *Ben: Come on, buddy. *Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika! *(The talk intensifies) *Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikachu! *(It looked like Tentacruel was about to attack Pikachu, but two familiar voices are heard) *Misty and Yui: Please, stop, Tentacruel! *(Misty and Yui had climbed to the top of a building and intended to reason with Tentacruel along with Pikachu) *Misty: Please! Take them all back to the ocean! *Ash and Brock: Misty? *Ben and Ui: Yui? *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("I can't believe it.") *Misty: Please, listen, Tentacruel! This is enough! We humans understand that we hurt you! *Yui: You made your point! If you destroy our homes, that makes you no better than Nastina! *(Tentacruel looks down at the frightened people below and in Ocean View Lookout) *Misty: We won't destroy your homes anymore! We're sorry. So, please. *Ben: (Using a megaphone he found) Tentacruel! I am Ben, member of the Pokemon Defense Unit! You have my word of honor that the person who perpetrated the destruction of your ocean home will pay for her crime! I will see to it that construction on Nastina's Paradise is halted indefinitely and the area where the construction site was set up will become known as a water Pokemon sanctuary! No Pokemon trainers will be allowed to catch Pokemon withing the ocean waters in Porta Vista! I give you my word that those things will happen, just end the destruction before you take the lives of innocent people or Pokemon! Please! *Tentacruel (speaking through Meowth instead of Tentacool): If this happens again or if you and your allies go back on your word to protect our home, we will not stop. Remember this well. (tosses Meowth into the destroyed Ferris wheel at the amusement park, with Meowth landing right next to his partners who were washed there by the ocean water) *Meowth: Meowth. Where am I? *Jessie: For the moment.. *James: We've got our feet on the ground. *(The Tentacool army and their Tentacruel leader begin their return to the sea. But, Nastina emerges from some rubble, determined to get her way) *Nastina: You think you can get away that easy, do ya? Take this! (fires a bazooka, only for the round to be bounced off Tentacruel's body, getting it's attention) Who cares about anyone else who sympathizes with you!? They can just be destroyed along with you and your army! I'll capture ya, throw you in a tank, and charge admission! (fires again and again and then gets out two guns and fires them) Eat lead, squidling! *Ben: (looks and sees Nastina) It's her again! *Ash: She doesn't get the message, does she? *Ben: (gets on megaphone) Tentacruel! That's the one who wanted to destroy your home! Take her out and I'll have my allies find and pick her up and lock her away! Never to be released! (to Ash and the others) We have to get down there in case Tentacruel knocks this way, that way I can have her arrested! I'll inform the PDU chopper! *Brock: Let's go! *Ben: PDU Sky One! PDU Sky One! Do you read? I have eyes on Nastina! She's firing guns at Tentacruel! She may get swatted into the sky and to a different part of Porta Vista. If that happens, follow her! We'll try to subdue her on the ground if she doesn't! *PDU Sky One Pilot: Roger, Ben. And if she gets knocked all the way to where you said her possible relative Brutella hangs around, we'll pick her up to for the crimes you mentioned she committed. *Ben: Copy that, Sky One! Agent Ben over and out! *Nastina: Come on, you big jellyfish! I'll show ya.. (gets ink squirted in her face) Overgrown squirt! *Yui: Actually, it came from up here! *Misty: What's wrong with you, Nastina!? Don't you understand?! What you're trying to do is wrong for everybody because is hurts Pokemon and humans! *Horsea: Horsea! ("And how!") *Yui: If you don't stop, you'll find out the hard way that what goes around comes around! *Nastina: You stuck-up little brat! *(Tentacruel then overshadows Nastina) *Misty: Tentacruel? *Horsea: Horsea. ("Not good.") *Nastina: (laughs) Well, Tentacruel, glad to see you're wising up and coming over to my way of thinking! Now, why don't you and me go into business together? *Ben: (in thought) You fool! Didn't you hear what Yui said? What happened to Brutella is bound to happen to you any moment, now! *(right on cue, Tentacruel knocks Nastina far into the distance with it's tentacle) *Nastina: WHOA!! *Ben: Like Yui said, what goes around comes around! (on radio) Sky One, follow her! *(the helicopter follows after Nastina) *Ash: So long! *Yui: And don't come back! *(Misty sticks her tongue out after she flies off, but both she and Yui notice Tentacruel returning to the ocean) *Misty: Goodbye, Tentacruel. We'll remember. *Horsea: Horsea! ("Sure will!") *Huggy: Goo dra goo! ("That's a promise!") *Yui: Your home will be protected as Ben-chan promised. *(Meanwhile, back where Porta Vista's Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest was held, Brutella was busty rebuilding her restaurant when suddenly, Nastina crashes right into both it and her) *Brutella: You shouldn't drop in on me like this! *Nastina: I thought that's what cousins are for. Yeesh. *(Later, our heroes have finally found a boat that can faerie them to the mainland) *Ben: I just got word from Sky One, they picked up Brutella and Nastina and they'll be charged with associating with wanted criminals and intentional Pokemon abuse, respectively. And get this, they're actually cousins! So no wonder they look alike. *Azusa: And were they were arrested shortly afterwards? *Ben: Once they're taken to trial and found guilty, they'll never get out of where they'll be going. *Brock: It's kinda weird, but Tentacruel turned out to be okay. *Ash: You're right. *Ben: I'm just glad my PDU brothers and sisters are helping with the recovery from that attack, Porta Vista is like home to me. *Ash: So, Misty, you still think jellyfish Pokemon are cute? *Misty: Sure do! *Ben: Why am I not surprised? *Misty: (holds a Pokeball) But right now, Horsea's the cutest Pokemon of all! Come on, Horsea! (tossed it's Pokeball up and Horsea materializes) Horsea.. (Horsea lands in Misty's arms) you're my Pokemon! *Ben: (in thought) Now why does that pose look familiar? *Ash: Wait a minute, that's supposed to be my pose! *Yui: And Huggy evolved into a Goodra! *Huggy: Goo Goodra! ("Right, Yui!") *Ash: You too, Yui? *Misty: We both know, but we always wanted to try it out for ourselves. *Brock: That's a good idea. Next time, I'll try it. *Ritsu: Or maybe me! *Ash: Why don't you guys think of your own poses, okay?!? *Ben: Come on, my student. You should be flattered that people wanna try posing like you. *Liam: Yeah, because they say that flattery might lead you somewhere. *Misty: That's right! Don't be so greedy! *Ash: What?! *(As the gang talk, Pikachu looks out over the ocean taking a last look at Porta Vista, with Horsea hopping on to the railing to join him) *Narrator: The ocean has become peaceful once more, and as they leave Porta Vista behind, our heroes set off for their next Pokemon gym, and their next Pokemon adventure. *Team Rocket: We'll get them next time! *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts